


Crowley's obession with ducks

by vanilla107



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is in denial, Ducks, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Aziraphale is adorable and just wants to find Crowley's weakness for ducks, blushy Aziraphale, but is too 'bad boy' to admit it, crowley you like ducks just admit it, flirting Crowley, he's a huge softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “Crowley?” he asked on a slightly cold day in the Park.“Hmmm?” the demon hummed as he opened one yellow eye underneath his dark sunglasses.“I’ve noticed something about you.”“Oh really? And what might that be? My charming good looks?” he smirked and Aziraphale ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach.“No! Nothing like that! It’s going to sound rather…ridiculous but…I’ve noticed that you really like ducks,” Aziraphale stammered.***********************Aziraphale catches on about Crowley's obsession with ducks and to his disbelief, the demon denies it. Once the angel puts his mind to something he doesn't back down from it, no matter how ridiculous it it.Even if it's making Crowley admit that he has an obsession with ducks.





	Crowley's obession with ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I binged this show over two days while I was sick and I have no regrets. I fell into a new fandom! I love Aziraphale and Crowley's banter so much and I kept noticing Crowley say 'ducks' constantly and I though 'this demon has an obsession with ducks' and this is how this idea was formed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and remember that comments and kudos make me super happy (and comments and kudos make me write faster just saying)!
> 
> Stay healthy!
> 
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Crowley’s obsession with ducks had gone unnoticed by Aziraphale.

They had saved humanity and the two heavenly beings (or unheavenly in Crowley’s case), could finally relax after 6000 years.

And by relax, it meant more like spending time together without fearing their higher-ups finding out. They could freely talk, have lunch and even though the angel had denied it many times over the past 6000 years…he considered Crowley to be his friend.

And he _really_ liked that he could admit it because it was always Crowley saying how they were friends but for the sake of them being on opposite sides…he had to lie through his teeth.

But now they could enjoy each other’s company and just be themselves after saving the world. Crowley would stop off at the bookstore during the week for tea, meetings at cafes and restaurants, reminiscing their miracles and poking fun at heaven and hell. It felt so normal that there were days that Aziraphale questioned where there ever was supposed to be Armageddon because if this was all part of God’s plan then…he quite liked it like that.

Spending time with Crowley felt second nature to him and he was content with it. It allowed him to notice little things about the demon that he had never noticed before. The little nose scrunch he would do when he disagreed with something, the quirk of his eyebrow when he ‘tempted’ the angel for lunch and many other little things that made Aziraphale’s heart beat a little faster than usual.

 But the one thing that he found to be the most _adorable_ \- and he knew that Crowley would hate him for even thinking that-  was his teeny obsession with ducks.

He had caught glimpses of it when they were still on opposite sides, like their meetings in the park. Crowley would casually mention the ducks in the pond and Aziraphale would dismiss it because there had been more concerning matters at the time- like raising the Antichrist- but now it was so obvious to him that he couldn’t believe he had been so blind.

“Crowley?” he asked on a slightly cold day in the Park.

“Hmmm?” the demon hummed as he opened one yellow eye underneath his dark sunglasses.

“I’ve noticed something about you.”

“Oh really? And what might that be? My charming good looks?” he smirked and Aziraphale ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

“No! Nothing like that! It’s going to sound rather…ridiculous but…I’ve noticed that you really like ducks,” Aziraphale stammered.

Crowley’s mouth parted a little and he seemed at a loss for words for a minute.

“I…I…they’re ducks? Why, did you expect me to not like ducks?”

“I just find it funny. As a typical demon that supposedly has to hate humanity and everything…that you end up liking ducks.”

“Well I’m not a typical demon and you aren’t a typical angel. We both know that.”

“Yes but… _ducks_ Crowley.”

“What do you _want_ me to say Aziraphale? That you’re right about ducks? Because I’m not giving you the satisfaction with a bird that swims in water,” he said with an eye roll.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you give up the information so easily, Crowley. Don’t worry, I’ll get the information out of you somehow.”

“Oh shut up. I know you like _food_ and surprise! Angels aren’t supposed to like food.”

As if on cue, Aziraphale began to salivate and even though angels and demons didn’t need to consume anything, he liked food. He enjoyed taking part in it no matter what anyone said.

 _‘Food is just junk that humans put in their bodies! Why would you ever want to lower yourself to them?’_ Gabriel had said one day when he caught him in a café eating a croissant.

“Yes but food is food, Crowley. You like _ducks_. You, Mr. I-am-so-evil-and-mean likes cute little ducks! I wouldn't be surprised if you came here secretly to feed them bread on weekends,” he chuckled and the demon cleared his throat.

“You and your duck nonsense are getting on my nerves. I think that means it’s time for lunch.”

_What shall we have today? Crumbed hake and chips? Oysters at the Ritz? Oh, there’s a new Italian restaurant? Maybe crepes because you can never go wrong with crepes!_

“Oi, let’s go. What you peckish for?” Crowley asked as he stood up and Aziraphale followed.

“I was thinking Italian.”

“Italian it is then.”

As the two walked to the gleaming black Bentley, the angel hadn’t forgotten what Crowley had said.

 _“What do you_ want _me to say Aziraphale? That you’re right about ducks? Because I’m not giving you the satisfaction.”_

He grinned as he got into the passenger seat and the engine hummed as Crowley reversed into the road.

_I’ll get it out of you Crowley. Consider that a promise._

_**********************************************************_

A few weeks later…

Crowley yawned as he walked into his house, his evening with Aziraphale one of drinking and laughter and even though demons and angels didn’t need sleep to function, he felt exhausted. He threw his keys on the table where a cardboard box sat.

“Time to check on the plants…hopefully no holes today,” he muttered to himself but froze. He turned to face the table, where in fact there was a cardboard box.

A cardboard box that he never remembered seeing when he left that afternoon.

Even though he was sure that Lord Beelzebub and the rest of hell wanted to stay clear of him for the next couple centuries, he still had his guard up as he walked slowly towards the box. He tapped it once, twice before shaking it furiously and hearing an object inside it rattle against the box.

He set it down and tore open the box before staring, in amazement and shock, at the yellow plastic duck.

“Really angel? A bath duck?” he scoffed as he picked it up and held it in one hand as he threw the box away.

Mild irritation set in because Aziraphale really got him a plastic duck as if he wanted to prove that he liked ducks and it was a children’s toy and _why_ was he so adamant?

Crowley sighed as he held the cold plastic in his hands, the bright yellow body and orange beak glaring at him.

It was sorta cute…

 “Well…it’s pointless throwing you away…y’know with plastic not being biodegradable and we all saw what pollution does to the environment…so I might as well keep you.”

He smiled a small smile before running a bath and throwing the duck into the water, its bright yellow body bright against the white bath. He stripped and got in, staring at the duck before pushing it under water only for it to resurface with a _plop!_

“Okay Aziraphale…if this is how you want to play this game then you’re going to have to try a whole lot harder than a floating bath toy,” he murmured before washing himself and getting out the bath. He put on his pajamas, black cotton of course and his fluffy robe and was about to retire for the evening before there was a knock at his door.

_Who the devil could that be?_

He looked at the clock, before checking security and opening up his door to a delivery man.

“Evenin’ Mr. Crowley. Package for ya,” greeted the familiar delivery man and the demon signed his name before saying good night and closing his door once the delivery man had left.

He looked at the package warily and opened it.

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” he groaned as he stared at the lemon yellow duck plushie.

He picked up the soft plushie and sighed.

“Well…it couldn’t get any worse than this right?” Crowley said as he discarded the box and walked to his bedroom and got into bed, the plushie by his side.

“Stupid Aziraphale. Stupid ducks.” he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

On the other side of town at the angel’s bookstore, Aziraphale grinned as he made a list of duck related ideas in bed.

“Oh Crowley, I can’t _wait_ to see how this turns out!”


End file.
